Peacock
Character Description Peacock is a former orphan girl in the city of New Meridian, and current agent to Lab 8 within the Skullgirls universe, as well as a playable character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. Entrance Peacock rides onto the battlefield in a cartoonish jalopy. Specials Neutral Special: BANG! Peacock fires her pistol, which does different things depending on the input of the B Button. Tapping B makes a blade protrude from it, which traps opponents that are in its grasp. Pressing B thrusts the blade forward, letting go of the opponents in its grasp. Multi-tapping will make Peacock simply fire three bullets forward. The hold variant makes Peacock pull out a cannon and shoot a cannonball at the opponent. The hold variant has a 3 second cooldown. Side Special: Shadow Of Impending Doom Peacock summons a shadow before her, a random gag falling down where the shadow is. When it’s first summoned it will go forward, pressing B will determine where the gag lands. Simply tapping makes the outcome random, however holding makes it so that you can choose which gags fall via roulette. There are three gags that can fall. 1. Andy Anvil - Stuns 2. Bowling Ball - Buries opponents 3. TV - Once it lands, it emits waves that stun and push back Up Special: The Hole Idea Peacock escapes in a portable hole, coming out the other side. Doing this on the ground makes a marker appear which determines where you’ll pop out. Popping out bellow an opponent will damage them. In the air, you just teleport upward. Projectiles and items that get thrown right when Peacock is about to disappear in the air will be spat out once Peacock comes out on the other side. You can preform this move on walls as well, which will elevate them to the base of the platform. Down Special: George’s Day Out Peacock spawns George, the walking cartoon bomb. He'll explode on contact to any opponents or after a few seconds. Holding B will reveal via roulette that George can do more, however. 1. Kart - George circles around Peacock in a boxcar. 2. Airplane - George circles around a section of the stage in an airplane. In both variants, if you get hit by George too much, he’ll explode. 'FINAL SMASH: Argus Combo' Peacock's hat retracts the Argus of Agony, the robotic peacock firing a powerful laser (of which the player can aim) at the opponents. After the laser is fired, she'll throw Lonesome Lenny at the opponents trapped by the laser in slow motion, exploding violently and dealing immense damage to both trapped and standby opponents. Normals Others AAA Combo: Poke, Argus Eye Pop, Eyes Of Tommorow Dash Attack: Skids to her knees, playing a banjo Tilts Side: Throws Coconut Pie at opponent Up: Straps a boxing glove hat and thrusts herself upward Down: Smokes a cigar, blowing a cartoon smoke puff at the opponent Aeriels Neutral: Spreads body crazily and angrily Forward: Shoots from double barrel hunting rifle Back: Chainsaw Up: Kicks Avery, her bird companion, out of her hat, causing her to elevate upward Down: Swings hammer downward Smash Attacks Forward: Takes out spiked bat and swings it Up: Peacock stomps the ground as a board springs lose from the ground, a cartoon nail perturbing from it that punches the opponent upward Down: Attempts to kick a football, Charlie Brown style Grabs Grab: Puts opponent in bag Pummel: Peacock kicks the bag Forward Throw: Summons Big Ben, who promptly headbutts the opponent forward Up Throw: Beats up opponent in a cartoon fight cloud Down Throw: Peacock’s Gang heats up the bagged opponent, afterwhich Peacock throws a cigar in the bag that explodes Taunts Side: *Does a wiggly dance with her arms* Up: *Says “Hats off ta ya!”, as she takes off her hat, revealing Avery, who takes off her hat, revealing an ant underneath* Down: “Soitenly!” Victory Options 1. *Smokes a cigar, blowing the smoke out of her right eye, which turns into a mouth to preform this* 2. *Dances with a cane out of the shot* 3. “That’s all forks! Ha!” Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Alternate Costumes Trivia * This moveset was the first set that Stelle-Parallax had a hand in balancing. Category:Skullgirls Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:How We Rise Up Era Category:Lawl Guard Category:Zone Breaker Playstyled Characters